Rosie
Rosie is a red tank engine. Bio When Rosie first arrived on Sodor, she followed Thomas around and wanted to be just like him, much to Thomas' annoyance. However, he was glad to see her after he got stuck in a land slide whilst taking some birthday mail to Alice. Basis Rosie is a SR USA class. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to work hard. Livery Rosie was originally painted lavender with grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Currently, Rosie is now painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels with the letters “NWR” written on them in light grey, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. She also has the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. Rosie also still has her original red wheels with light grey wheel rims. Appearances Adventures on Rails Shorts: * The Legend of the Gold Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - The Wrong Way (mentioned), Oliver and the Snowstorm (cameo), Winston and Elizabeth (cameo), and The Christmas Tree (does not speak) *Season 2 - The Early Whirlybird (cameo), Max, Monty and the Bull, Quack! (cameo), Gordon and the Sharp Bend, Hiro and the Express (does not speak), Mike and James, Independence, and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Old Slow Coach, Hector the Ballast Hopper (mentioned), Pompous Popularity, Cold Chaos, and Luke and the Christmas Party (cameo) * Season 4 - Banker Banter, Triple Trouble (does not speak), Polar Opposites, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and Saved by the Belle (cameo) * Season 5 - Henry Saves the Day, The Big City Engine (cameo), Bert Tries His Best (cameo), James' Search Party, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), High Expectations, and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy (cameo) * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James (mentioned), Duncan in Love (cameo), One of the Family (cameo), Toby Gets Tough (cameo), A Friend in Ferdinand (cameo), and Franklin the Forklift (cameo) * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over, Daisy Does it All (cameo), Henry Knows Best (cameo), and Edward’s Escapade (cameo) Special: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) Sudrian Stories * Season 2 - Hank's Hero (does not speak), James and Daisy, and Interrogation (cameo) Specials: * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery ThomasandtheBirthdayMail29.png HectortheHorrid!39.jpg Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.jpg File:Rosie.png|CGI Promo Splish,Splash,Splosh!37.png Diesel'sSpecialDelivery20.png StuckonYou3.png|Thomas and Rosie Salty'sSurprise13.png RosieinKingoftheRailway.png SteamieStafford1.png TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie with Thomas and Percy RosieinSeason18.png MainRosieCGI2.png|Rosie in her new livery JourneyBeyondSodor136.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!168.png 07E39397-4577-4488-A9A8-D3F3383A222A.png|Rosie with Thomas SteamTeamtotheRescue184.jpg Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Female Engines Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Steam Engines